Warrior cats mating! (Lemons)
by Ivypoollover
Summary: Warrior cat mating stories! Feel free to request canon characters and OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!

i thought I'd do one of these because I'm a weird person but hey

so yeah feel free to request! It would be very appreciated. I accept pretty much anything expect I don't like bloody stuff or death lol.

I do OC's and canon! But BTW I will likely do the canon characters first, and then OC's, (unless I get only OC requests lol) but still feel free to request either.

anyway here is the form for canon character requests:

cats involved: (example, Graystripe x Sandstorm, Hollyleaf x Lionblaze x Jayfeather, just all the cats in the story basically)

type: (love, lust, or rape?)

plot: (here put what happens in the story basically.)

form for OC requests:

cats involved:

type:

appearance of cats: (here put what the OCs look like)

personality of cats: (here put the personality of the cats, and also put here if they are a virgin or not)

plot:


	2. BerryxHoneyxPoppy (lovelust)

**Hey people! So this wasn't requested I just wrote this.. but enjoy!**

Berrynose was out hunting in the forest, when he scented something odd. He followed the scent to find his new mate, Honeyfern, sitting in a random clearing. By the smell of it, she was in heat, which was perfect for Berrynose.

Honeyfern and Berrynose had confessed their love for each other a moon ago. The idea of him mating the She-cat made his member slowly come out of its sheathe. Honeyfern let out a soft moan as she began rubbing her core with her paw.

"Hey Honeyfern," Berrynose meowed, padding out of the bushes. "B-Berrynose! I-I didn't see you there... hi."

"You smell a little funny," Berrynose chuckled. Honeyfern nervously nodded. "Y-Yeah I'm in heat."

Berrynose smirked. "You know, I'd be happy to help you out," he muttered sexily. Honeyfern widened her eyes. "Really? You'd do that?" She gasped.

Berrynose nodded confidently. "Now, why don't we get started?"

Honeyfern smirked and got into a mating crouch, exposing her steaming core.

"Not so fast, let's do something else before we get to that," Berrynose meowed, sitting in front of his mate, exposing his fully erect member. "Suck it," he ordered, becoming very dominant.

Honeyfern frowned at first but then happily licked the tip and sides, making Berrynose grunt softly. She then cupped her mouth on the large hard member, bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his member. She couldn't fit it all in her mouth so she rubbed the lower part with her paw.

"Ah-ahh.. yes, suck it hard! Great StarClan you're great at this!" Berrynose purred. He thrusted his hips upwards, making his member go deeper into Honeyfern's mouth. "Ahh yes! Fuck, I can't believe we haven't done this before!" He exclaimed, continuing to thrust his hips as his mate sucked.

"God, you are so good at this! StarClan.. I'm coming!" He yowled, giving one last hard thrust as the cum shot down Honeyfern's throat. She took her mouth off as he was still coming and some of the cum squirted onto her face.

"Berrynose? Honeyfern?" A voice said behind them. They spun around to see Poppyfrost. "Poppyfrost!" They both gasped. To their surprise, Poppyfrost smirked and licked her lips. "Why don't I join in? I happen to be in heat too and this will make things even more fun," She mewed sexily.

Berrynose looked at Honeyfern, and she nodded to his delight. "That would be awesome."

Honeyfern and Poppyfrost both got into crouches. Honeyfern moaned loudly as Poppyfrost licked her core. Berrynose crouched down and began licking Poppyfrost's core, swirling his tongue around, making the tortoiseshell cat gasp and moan. His tongue explored around the inside of the She-cats core, making her moan uncontrollably along with her sister.

She bucked her hips back, burying Berrynose's muzzle in the steamy wet core. He was fully erect again. Honeyfern came into Poppyfrost's mouth, and Berrynose continued licking Poppyfrost's inner walls til she too came. He licked up the white liquid on his mouth, then padded up to his mate.

Though she had collapsed when she climaxed, she managed to already get back into a mating crouch, waiting for Berrynose. The cream-colored tom mounted the yellow tabby, brushing his member up against her core. "Oooh.. Stop teasing me, Berrynose!" Honeyfern gasped. Berrynose chuckled then rammed his member into the honey-colored she-cat. "Great StarClan you're tight!"

"Oh Berrynose, yes! Harder! Faster!" Honeyfern yowled, bucking her hips upwards. Berrynose pumped as fast as he could, moaning and grunting as he did so. The feeling was heaven. The tightness of her core was amazing. Berrynose could already feel the need to cum, but he was quite there yet.

Poppyfrost started rubbing her core, moaning loudly. Honeyfern's moans were getting more intense. "OH BERRYNOSE! FUCK ME! YES!" Berrynose's thrusts were getting sloppier as he got closer to climax. "So *grunt* tight!" He yowled. "Oh Berrynose YES! KEEP GOING!" Honeyfern screeched as Berrynose managed to get a whole bunch of great thrusts on her g-spot. Honeyfern then came, moaning like crazy. Berrynose came too. Thrusting deep inside of her.

They both collapsed on the ground. "Don't be too tired! You still gotta fuck me!" Poppyfrost reminded right after she came from masterbating. Berrynose sighed but stood up. "Alrighty."

Poppyfrost got into the crouch. "Go slow at first please.." she mewed innocently. Berrynose nodded, mounting her, poking her core with the tip of his member. "Ohh.. yes," Poppyfrost moaned.

Berrynose slowly enter her soaked core, grunting as she was even tighter than Honeyfern. "Hh- oh yes.." Poppyfrost continued to moan. "Ah.. so tight! I can barely move.." Berrynose thrusted harder and quicker. The spotted she-cat moaned louder, clawing the soft ground and bucking her hips back and up. "Oooh. Go faster!" Berrynose thrusted faster and harder. Honeyfern then sat in front of her sister, exposing her once again soaking wet core. Poppyfrost began licking and pushing her tongue into her sisters core. "Mm yes Poppyfrost.. faster.." Honeyfern gasped. Poppyfrost moaned loudly as Berrynose pumped in and out hard and fast, but her moans were muffled by her sister's core. Berrynose 'finally' broke Poppyfrost's barrier. "Ohh yes so tight, I'm coming!" He yowled, thrusting hard and coming deep inside her. As he did that Poppyfrost climaxed as well.

Berrynose bent down and licked the cum off of the She-cats core, then once again collapsed. "OH YES POPPYFROST! RIGHT THERE!" Honeyfern yowled, coming into Poppyfrost's mouth.

"We.. should.. do that again... sometime.." Berrynose panted. The two she-cats nodded in agreement.

'Moons later'

Honeyfern gave birth to three kits, Applekit, Sunkit and Brightkit. Poppyfrost had four kits. Pebblekit, Willowkit, Turtlekit, and Clawkit.

 **So that was that! Hopefully my writing skills will get better.. anyway don't forget to request!**


	3. JayxHalfxDove (Lovelust)

**This was a request so yeah! Enjoy!**

Jayfeather padded into the medicine den after a long trip of collecting herbs in the territory. It was almost leaf-bare so Leafpool sent him out to find as many herbs as possible.

Leafpool was sorting herbs in the den. "Hey Leafpool, I know it the middle of the day but could I please take a nap?" Jayfeather asked. Leafpool hesitated, but then said "Sure. I can sort this be myself."

Jayfeather layed down in his moss bed, but Leafpool was always very noise when sorting herbs. "Hey, can I actually nap in the territory? I found the secure little area that I can stay in where no foxes or badgers can find me," the blind tom asked.

"Dogs?" Leafpool asked protectively. "If I say that foxes and badgers can't find me, that also means dogs can either," Jayfeather snapped. "Alright fine, you may go."

Jayfeather curled up under a large thick bush with some soft moss. He didn't arrange all of this, he just found it that way. He quickly drifted off to sleep due to the fact he was very tired.

Like in most of his dreams, he could see. And he opened his eyes to find a white she-cat sitting in the middle of a starry clearing. It was Half Moon! "H-Half Moon! What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked, shocked. He was laying down in the same position he was in when he fell asleep.

Half Moon said nothing, but pushed Jayfeather onto his back. "Half Moo-" Jayfeather was cut off when Half Moon began roughly sucking his member. "Half Moon! Stop, we shouldn't- oh StarClan," Jayfeather moaned. The sensation was heaven. "Oh.. faster!" He yowled, thrusting his upwards, making the she-cat deepthroat him. She gagged, but continued to happily bob her head up and down on the firm erect cock. Half Moon swirled her tongue around and occasionally took her mouth off to lick down the sides of the member, but then cupped her mouth back onto it. She moaned as she did this, continuing to deepthroat him, moving up to the tip, and down to his balls.

"O-Oh yes.. I'm c-cumming!" Jayfeather yowled, once again bucking his hips up, shooting the cum down her throat. He managed to also get some on her face and she happily licked it up. "That was amazing but.. why did you do that?" The silver tabby tom asked.

"Well you see, we have this one night to spend together and I think we should make the most of it!" Half Moon replied. She turned around and sexily wagged her rump at him, then proceeding to get into the mating crouch. This was amazing.

Jayfeather mounted her, lining his member up to her soaking wet core. He then rammed his member, which was already rock hard again, into her. Half Moon screamed, at the pain, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure and she moaned loudly. "Oh yes! Faster!" She demanded. Jayfeather sped up, pumping as hard as he could, grunting and groaning as he did so. "Damn, you're tight!" He commented, ramming into her more.

"Oh Jayfeather! I want you to fuck me all night!" Half Moon yowled, bucking her hips upwards. Jayfeather moaned as her walls tightened in on her member. "Errg... Im cumming!" The tom yowled, thrusted inwards and cumming deep inside her. He wasn't worried about getting her pregnant due to the fact that Half Moon was.. well.. dead.

"Now why don't you do my ass?" Half Moon mewed sexily. Jayfeather was surprised, but nodded. He mounted her again, this time lining his member up to her tailhole. He then slowly entered into her, going more slow this time because he New this would hurt more.

Half Moon groaned in pain, but said the keep going and faster. Jayfeather sped up, pumping faster. "Great StarClan this is so much more tight!" For him it was an easy decision that he preferred the asshole over the core. Half Moon began to moan, and loudly. "Oh yes.. faster!"

The medicine cat sped up more, but it wasn't easy because of how tight her tail hole was. He thrusted as hard as he could, moaning and groaning. It was absolutely awesome. It wasn't long until they both came.. and a lot.

"Damn Jayfeather you were so good at that! And you know what, you have a little gift for you when you wake up," Half Moon meowed. Jayfeather tilted his head. "What do you mean a gift?" Half Moon smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

Jayfeather then woke up, but for some reason he was on his back and his member was sticking up, hard again. Dovewing was sitting next to him staring at it hungrily. "I see you have found my little place I made here," the light gray she-cat chuckled.

"What? What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked. "Your member." And with that, Dovewing began licking the tip and sides of his member. "D-Dovewing!" Jayfeather gasped. So this is what Half Moon meant?

Dovewing cupped her mouth on his member and sucked, immediately deepthroating him. She moaned and swirled her tongue around, sucking and slurping. Heh. "OH Dovewing yes!" Jayfeather layed back, bucking his hips grunting and moaning loudly.

Dovewing bobbed her head up and down very fast before Jayfeather came. Her face was coated with cum. She crouched down, her tail to the side. Jayfeather mounted her and slammed his member into the wet core. Dovewing shrieked in pain but quickly started to moan. Jayfeather fucked fast and hard, trying to break Dovewing's wall. "C'mon.. break.." he murmured. It finally broke and Dovewing hissed again, but again, started to moan. "OH YES JAYFEATHER! HARDER!" She yowled. Jayfeather pumped as fast and as hard as he could, moaning loudly. They both came at the same time. Since Dovewing was of course alive, Jayfeather had to pull out before shooting his seed. He mounted her again, remembering how much he loved fucking Half Moon's ass.

He lined up his member, then shoved it in to her more quickly and roughly than he did with Half Moon. Dovewing screamed in pain again. Jayfeather continued to mercilessly pump the she-cat's tail hole hard. "Oooh Jayfeather, faster!"

The tabby tom happily obeyed, and slammed into her faster, moaning at the feeling of her inner walls. "Oh.. so... tight!" He groaned, purring deeply. He came, and he came a lot.

"I suppose that's enough," Dovewing said, about to leave to den-like thing. "Wait!" Jayfeather yowled. He had always wanted to do this.. it was kind of weird but he just thought it seemed nice. Dovewing turned around. "So uh.. do you think I could use your ears?" Jayfeather asked. "You mean like, fuck them? Uh.. I mean that's a little weird but sure. It can't hurt to try something new!" She crouched down and Jayfeather sort of mounted her head.

The silver tom lightly fuck both of the She-cats ears, not wanting to go hard or fast because it probably felt very weird to Dovewing. But to Jayfeather, it felt great. He fucked them for a long time until he came in them both.

"We should do this again sometime!" Dovewing suggested. Jayfeather shook his head. "No way. It was a risk doing this tonight, I'm not doing it again." Dovewing scowled but nodded, padding away.

 **I feel like someone else has done a story much like this in their lemons story, I don't know for sure but I just wrote what the request told me and it seemed familiar. Idk tho. But yeah, if you want to request I would prefer to you request something no one else has done before. :)**


	4. PLEASE READ

Hey so I've been getting a lot of requests for stories that other people have written many times. I don't want to write a chapter that someone else has already done. So PLEASE request stuff that is your original idea, don't request stuff that someone else has already written. Thanks.


End file.
